Got It Memorized Yet?
by DeidaraLuvr7000
Summary: When Roxas is injured from a mission to defeat the unknown Heartless, Axel decides to go see if he's alright, despite Lord Xemnas's orders. It turns out to be more than expected of him though...  AkuRoku  LEMON: Contains sexual content!


Axel was inside his room, eating his sea salt ice cream. Usually, he would eat it with Roxas, however, he couldn't find the dirty blonde around the castle. He checked the hang out that him, Roxas, and Xion would go to every time after a mission but only Xion was there. He checked in the living room, but all he saw was Zexion and Lexaeus making out on the couch.

_'I guess Zexion is making Lexaeus top this time... Poor Lexy' _Axel thought, laughing to himself.

His laughter stopped when he realized that he was supposed to look for Roxas. He continued on with his search and bumped into a certain Organization bitch, Larxene. What other choice does the poor lonely Axel have? Might as well get over it.

"Larxene, do you know where Roxas is?" He asked solemnly.

"Oh him... He's injured from his mission to fight the unknown Heartless" She sounds like she didn't care. "He's inside his room but Lord Xemnas said not to disturb him while he's resting."

Axel had wide eyes when he heard the news. He was also slightly pissed off when Larxene didn't seem as if she gave a crap about Roxa's injury. Not caring about Lord Xemnas 's orders, Axel ran over to Roxas's room. He opened the door and saw Roxas resting on his bed, not sleeping or anything. He was only looking at the ceiling, all bandaged up. Axel came inside and shut the door quietly. Roxas seemed to notice because he turned to the door.

"Hey Axel" Roxas greeted weakly.

"Yo Roxas, I heard about the unknown Heartless" Axel said, walking to his bed.

"Oh, you did? It wasn't that hard to beat. It gave me a bit of a headache actually."

"I guess it also gave you scratches and wounds and scars."

"Yeah, that too..."

It was quiet for a moment. Axel can't stand the quiet Roxas, it means that he's keeping something from him. That or Roxas doesn't feel like talking in his state right now. Axel sat on the side of his bed and eyed the dirty blonde he cherished so much. So much that Roxas doesn't even know about it yet. Roxas pulled out his hand from under the sheet he was in and touched Axel's hand. Axel was sort of startled, blushed a little, but didn't show it. Roxas showed his though.

_'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?' _thought the anxious Roxas.

Roxas pulled his hand back and Axel grabbed it, interlacing his fingers with his crush's. Roxas looked up at his crush as well, blushing very much. He began to play around with Axel's fingers. Axel turned to Roxas and leaned into his face. Roxas was a bit scared, but he just stayed there.

"Hey Roxas" Axel called softly to him.

"Yeah, Axel?" Roxas asked, stiff and waiting.

"Please don't freak for what I'm about to do..."

"Since when do you say please?"

Axel laughed silently and used his free hand to cup Roxas's face. He leaned in and softly touched Roxas's lips with his own. Roxas went wide eyes, but closed it and kissed Axel back. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes until Axel broke away for air, which kind of saddened Roxas. Axel smirked and got on top of Roxas. Roxas's blush was as red as a tomatoe when Axel did that. Axel made his lips smash onto Roxas, a very deep and passionate kiss. Roxas began to kiss back just as passionate. Axel stopped kissing Roxas and began to kiss his neck seductively.

"A-Ahhhh~ Axel..." Roxas moaned, blushing.

"I guess you like this, do you?" Axel smirked, still kissing his neck.

Roxas's moaning was literally turning Axel on. It was also turning Roxas on, but he was too busy moaning in pleasure. Axel began sucking and licking onto Roxas's neck, making Roxas moan a little louder. After leaving a hickey there, Axel used his free hand to lift up Roxas's shirt. There were bandages on his stomach, none were covering his nipples.

"Um, A-Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" Axel paid attention to him, stopping.

"K-Keep going...please?"

Axel smiled at him and went for his left nipple. He licked it and used his hand to play with the other nipple. Roxas was letting out silent moans and was moving around in pleasure. Axel liked this and decided to suck on his nipple this time and playing with his other nipple harder. Roxas's sweet, pleasurable moans kept Axel from stopping. It didn't seem as if he was going to stop anyway... While doing this, Axel stopped interlacing his fingers with Roxas and used that hand to get into Roxas's pants. He found what he was looking for and rubbed him gently but seductively.

"A-Axel~! Ahhhhh~! I-It feels too good" moaned the blushing dirty blonde.

Axel just kept jerking Roxas off while sucking, licking and playing with his nipples. Roxas just couldn't hold in any of his moans.

"Axel! A-Ahh~ H-Harder! Aaaaahhhhh~!" moaned Roxas.

Axel kept jerking Roxas harder and harder. He did it faster too, until he felt Roxas release in his pants. Roxas was breathing heavily and Axel was kissing his chest, all the way down until he reached Roxas's hard member. Without hesitation, he put it in his mouth and sucked on it. Roxas gripped on the bed, moaning loud. At least all the members were too busy making out with each other to even hear Roxas's moaning, right? Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist to suck on it deeper. At this rate, Axel was deep throating Roxas. Roxas released again in Axel's mouth. Axel just swallowed it all, licking Roxas's member before he took his mouth off.

"Roxas, do you...?" Axel was about to ask.

"Just do it. I thought you got the idea already" Roxas quietly said to him, smirking.

Axel took his clothes off and helped Roxas take his off as well. Axel laid on top of the hot Roxas and kissed him, putting his member inside his crush. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist again and began thrusting inside of him. Roxas moaned so loud that it could be heard throughout the castle.

"Thrust harder!" Roxas moaned.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel to make him go deeper. Axel went deeper and faster until he felt Roxas tighten up and release on his member. Axel collapsed on top of Roxas, still inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and kissed him again, sweetly this time.

"I love you Roxas..." Axel whispered.

"I love you too Axel... Got it memorized?" Roxas joked, kissing his cheek.

"I do now..."

Axel covered both of them up in the sheet, still on top of Roxas, and they both went to sleep.


End file.
